


Details

by gdievestop



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cute, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, M/M, this is so short lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 12:50:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5870320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gdievestop/pseuds/gdievestop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boyfriend fluff basically.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Details

**Author's Note:**

> I am trying to improve my writing skills and am currently in volleyball hell so this happened. First post don't hate me lol ^~^

They sat in silence apart from the tapping of the keys on Kuroo’s laptop and the occasional click of the home button on Kenma’s phone. Kuroo sat with his left leg bent under his right, foot clearly twitching to try and maintain the circulation. His knee was pressed tightly against Kenma’s thigh, who was sat against the arm of the couch as Kuroo sat almost too close on purpose. Kuroo was sat slightly hunched over almost uncomfortably trying to string sentences together to finish the essay assigned two weeks ago due tomorrow.

A cup of black coffee sat to Kuroo's right, dangerously close to the edge of the table but Kenma didn’t want to break his attention or the comfortable silence they sat in. Instead he soon forgot about feeding the cats on his phone and focused on Kuroo.

Kenma started with his hands. How quickly he was able to move his fingers when he truly concentrated on his work and how each bone of his hand moved while he was typing. Trying to stop his mind from drifting to what Kuroo’s hands could do to him, he moved his attention to his forearms and noticed how the muscle somehow seemed more defined from the position he sat in. Kenma felt suddenly smaller as he really took in how strong his arms were that joined to the muscular shoulders that he could almost feel under his fingertips.

Kenma was drawn to the sharp line of his jaw, how it seemed to match the sharp points of his hair and how it tensed when he bit his lip and furrowed his brow when trying to remember where he was going with the new point he was making. The shape of his nose and the fanning of his lashes against his cheeks when he closed his eyes in concentration intrigued Kenma as he let out a sigh.

Kuroo moved suddenly causing Kenma to jump slightly in surprise and causing Kuroo to smirk as he felt the movement beside him. Kuroo brought the cup of coffee to his lips and Kenma watched closely to the way Kuroo’s lips captured the rim and the movement of his throat as he drank the warm liquid. Kenma swallowed hard trying not to think about Kuroo’s lips and turning his attention back to his abandoned phone in his hand.

Kuroo let out a breath of air bordering a laugh before he spoke, “You know I’m not stupid right?” he asked not looking at Kenma.

“That’s debatable.”

“Haha very funny,” Kuroo breathed still not looking at Kenma, “I mean, I know you’ve been staring at me.”

“And what if I have?” Kenma asked raising an eyebrow and glancing at the boy beside him.

“Like what you see?” Kuroo said, turning to look directly at him, face plastered with a triumphant smirk.

“We are literally dating. I hate you.” Kenma said standing and retreating to his room.

“Love you too!” Kuroo called after him before opening up netflix on his laptop abandoning the unfinished essay.

**Author's Note:**

> [http://evetheweeb.tumblr.com/](http://gdievestop.tumblr.com/)


End file.
